


silver & gold (green & scarlet)

by kingwseok



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwseok/pseuds/kingwseok
Summary: “10 points to gryffindor if you ask me out.”laughing breathily, jinhyuk shakes his head. “are you allowed to do that? bribe people with house points?” nonetheless, jinhyuk squeezes wooseok’s hand in his own.-alternatively: snippets of wooseok and jinhyuk’s life at hogwarts as wizards of rival houses; slytherin and gryffindor.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	silver & gold (green & scarlet)

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick notice, this is set during the time of ‘harry potter & the philosopher’s stone’, and also, there is literally zero plot whatsoever— i just recently started getting into harry potter and desperately wanted to make it weishin. also, i miss weishin a lot and wanted to feed this (dead) ship <3 
> 
> some important things: wooseok is slytherin, head boy. jinhyuk is gryffindor, and also on the quidditch team. other minor characters include seungwoo (gryffindor, quidditch team captain), hangyul (gryffindor), yohan (gryffindor), seungyoun (slytherin). 
> 
> enjoy!!

_part i._

“i have every right to take 50 points off gryffindor right now,” wooseok says. he crosses his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at jinhyuk through his round-rimmed glasses. despite his current predicament, jinhyuk lets himself silently note how cute wooseok looks. not that he’s fond of the head boy. not at all. 

he walks towards wooseok, light footsteps against the carpeted hallway. he stops just short of bumping into wooseok, “ _but_ you won’t.” he grins, feeling rather bold, “because i’m your favourite gryffindor wizard.” 

wooseok frowns, pushing his glasses up his nose bridge as he steps backwards, putting some space between him and jinhyuk. his face is stern when he says, “i don’t play favourites, lee.” then, the corner of his lips curls upwards in a devilish smirk, sending an eerie chill down jinhyuk’s spine. “besides, if i _were_ to spare you from mcgonagall’s wrath, it would only be for something of my own benefit.” 

“yeah?” jinhyuk does his best to keep his voice even. it’s borderline comical how someone as small as wooseok has the power to intimidate jinhyuk, who’s at least a head taller than he is. and, as a gryffindor who prides himself on his bravery, jinhyuk is suddenly feeling very rattled by this slytherin head boy. 

a small laugh escapes wooseok’s lips, “what? do i _scare_ you, lee?”

jinhyuk loathes the condescension in wooseok’s voice. so, at the risk of losing a few gryffindor points, he rebutts. “not really, you’re too short and cute to be even remotely scary,” jinhyuk reaches a hand out to ruffle wooseok’s hair, smiling patronisingly. 

the head boy opens his mouth, ready to fight back. or possibly to deduct 100 points from jinhyuk’s house, the extra 50 points just for his cheek. but, jinhyuk never gets to find out what he had to say, because there are footsteps echoing down the far end of the hallway and panic surges through jinhyuk. 

without much thought, or hesitation, jinhyuk loops his arm round wooseok’s waist as he darts into the relatively big space between the wall and a bookcase on the left side of the hallway, pulling the slytherin flush against his chest, successfully ensuring both of them were hidden from whoever it was that could have spotted them. 

“what the _fuck_ , jinhy—”

jinhyuk clamps his free hand, the one that isn’t currently pressed against the small of wooseok’s back, against wooseok’s mouth, muffling his words with his palm. wooseok is awkwardly squirming about in jinhyuk’s arms, as if trying his best to stand as far away from jinhyuk as he can within the cramped space. 

the footsteps grow louder, and jinhyuk just _knows_ it’s filch that’s walking along the hallway, patrolling to check for students. 

deliberate as always, jinhyuk leans down, mouth pressed dangerously close to wooseok’s ear as he whispers, “stop moving unless you want us to get caught. if it’s filch out there, you know nothing’s going to stop him from reporting you to snape. you wouldn’t want your head boy status to be tarnished, would you?” 

the footsteps echo yet again. jinhyuk instinctively tightens his arm around wooseok’s waist, pushing them closer together as he presses as far away from the hallway as possible. 

with his heart hammering in his chest, jinhyuk keeps his ears alert, listening out for any signs of filch. he looks down at wooseok to find that the head boy has drawn his wand from his cloak, holding it out just in case he needs to cast some invisibility spell. 

the footsteps sound, but more distant this time, until eventually, they were no longer heard. relieved, jinhyuk exhales breathily, leaning into wooseok, “that was close.” 

the smaller boy grunts in response, a wordless sound of agreement. it’s only after a few more seconds of silence that he speaks, voice curt as always, “let go of me.” 

with an amused snort, jinhyuk brings them both out into the hallway, detaching his arm from wooseok’s waist. now that they’re out in the light, unlike the darkness between the wall and bookcase, jinhyuk notices something a little different about wooseok. 

“your ears are red,” he says dumbly, not really thinking when the words tumble out of his mouth. then, belatedly, he realises _oh. wooseok is embarrassed._ the tips of wooseok’s ears brighten at jinhyuk’s statement, now an angry red, and again, despite everything, jinhyuk lets himself admit that maybe he found the head boy a little cute. just a little. 

“you’re lucky filch didn’t catch us,” wooseok says, voice still as harsh as before, but he’s resolutely refusing to meet jinhyuk’s eyes, staring stubbornly at the carpet as he speaks. “also, you have no business grabbing me like _that_ and pulling me along with you,” he clears his throat. “10 points from gryffindor. for wandering around the compound past midnight, and for dragging me along against my will.” 

_i thought you said you would take 50 points_ , the words are at the tip of jinhyuk’s tongue. but, he thinks better of it. judging from the still blooming flush on wooseok’s face, maybe jinhyuk shouldn’t have manhandled him into a small confined space. so, he swallows his urge to tease the slytherin, and nods instead. 

“sorry, won’t happen again,” jinhyuk says, trying his best to sound apologetic. 

without another word, wooseok turns on his heel and walks away. taking that as his cue, jinhyuk turns in the opposite direction and leaves too, heading back to gryffindor’s common room. 

it’s only when he’s lying in bed, about to sleep, that jinhyuk realises— wooseok had been up only because he had head boy duties to complete, which were most likely delegated by dumbledore. even if filch had seen wooseok, he wouldn’t have gotten any sort of punishment. 

jinhyuk tosses this thought around in his head. finally, he reaches a conclusion— maybe the head boy _did_ play favourites. and for some reason, the idea of being one of wooseok’s favourites stirred something in jinhyuk’s chest. 

  
  


_part ii._

“can’t believe seungyoun is sick so i’m stuck with you _again_ ,” wooseok complains, though it doesn’t sound like he means it. they work quickly, jinhyuk grabbing the fire seeds, billywig stings and powdered graphorn horn, while wooseok begins splitting open the chizpurfle carapaces. 

“you say that, but i get the feeling that you like getting paired up with me, head boy.” 

wooseok laughs, “maybe. you’re a good wizard.” 

pouring the ingredients into the cauldron, jinhyuk leans unnecessarily close to wooseok, who’s begun mixing the contents with a large wooden spoon. their shoulders brush as wooseok works, and jinhyuk hums, amused. “that’s all? just because i’m a good wizard?”

in the few months that they’d gotten to know each other, jinhyuk had begun to realise that the slytherin boy wasn’t really as cold or bad-tempered as he seemed. really, jinhyuk quite enjoyed his company, and much to his own mortification, he’d slowly but surely developed a bit of a crush on the head boy. there was just something more beneath the surface about wooseok, other than being an admirable leader and a high achieving wizard, something about his disposition shined like no other. that, and of course, the fact that wooseok was very charming— it was a known fact that he was easily the most attractive wizard at hogwarts, at least 90% of the student body would agree. 

“you’re trying to fish for compliments,” wooseok observes, hint of a smile on his lips. jinhyuk tears his eyes off the head boy’s face for long enough to notice that their mixture had turned a bright green. “better luck throwing your fishing rod elsewhere, jinhyuk.” 

“someday, you’ll start being nice to me.” jinhyuk sighs, feigning disappointment, “what will it take? a love potion?” 

wooseok taps his wand lightly against the cauldron, turning the contents to a beautiful shimmering green. “you know love potions are banned. besides,” he places the wooden spoon gingerly on the table, “i don’t need a love potion when i’m around you.” 

“it would be _great_ if you had one though—”

“are you even listening to me?” wooseok interrupts, and jinhyuk blinks, suddenly noticing the sincerity in wooseok’s eyes. they gleamed with affection, and coupled with the small smile on wooseok’s lips, jinhyuk found himself rendered speechless.

“uh,” he says, unintelligibly. 

the head boy shakes his head, looking almost fond, “nevermind. forget it.” 

jinhyuk racks his brain to think about what wooseok had just said. love potions being banned. wooseok said he wouldn’t need one around jinhyuk. _why?_ because they were banned? surely, that wasn’t it. maybe he wouldn’t need one if he was in love with jinhyuk, but— _oh. ohhhhh._

“wow,” jinhyuk mutters, and wooseok raises a brow questioningly. “the head boy has a crush on me,” he says, and wooseok rolls his eyes, playfully shoving jinhyuk’s shoulder. 

“took you long enough to realise.” 

professor snape claps his hands at the front of the classroom, calling for everyone’s attention. jinhyuk peers at their cauldron one more time, checking that the potion looks alright, before sitting on the wooden stool next to wooseok. 

it’s halfway through professor snape’s lecture about the difference between powdered and dried billywig stings that wooseok leans over to whisper, “are you just...not going to do anything?” 

“about the billywig?” 

“ _no_ ,” wooseok sounds almost exasperated, “about…the head boy having a crush on you, when you _clearly_ like him too?” 

_oh._ jinhyuk’s heart flutters in his chest, “are you asking me to ask you out? that’s a really backwards way of doing things, especially when you can just ask me out yourself.” 

the noise wooseok lets out is a mix of a groan and a whine. 

“lee,” professor snape calls, looking utterly unimpressed. “5 points from gryffindor for disrupting my class.” 

jinhyuk gapes, pointing an accusatory finger at wooseok, “professor, it wasn’t even me—”

“and that’s _another_ 5 points for pushing the blame to head boy kim.” 

disgruntled, jinhyuk presses his lips together in a tight line, defeatedly resting his chin in his palm, arm propped up on the table. he hears a faint chuckle from wooseok on his left, but chooses not to pay any attention to it. he’d rather not lose any more points from his house. 

there’s the weight of a hand in his lap, and jinhyuk looks down to find wooseok’s hand gently squeezing his knee. he risks a look at professor snape, who thankfully seems to be preoccupied with shaming hangyul and yohan for their mess of a potion at the other end of the class. then, turning his eyes to wooseok, he takes wooseok’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. “if you wanted to hold my hand, you could’ve just said so.” 

wooseok rolls his eyes, but makes no effort to let go of jinhyuk’s hand. instead, he leans over, voice low, “10 points to gryffindor if you ask me out.” 

laughing breathily, jinhyuk shakes his head. “are you allowed to do that? bribe people with house points?” nonetheless, jinhyuk squeezes wooseok’s hand in his own. 

“as head boy, i can do what i want,” wooseok says simply. though, something tells jinhyuk that wooseok had secretly felt bad for getting him in trouble with snape, and that this was his way of making up for it while getting what he wanted. 

“okay, then.” jinhyuk says, and he smiles sweetly at wooseok, “for those 10 points, kim wooseok, will you go out with me?” 

“just because of those 10 points?” 

jinhyuk laughs, brushing his thumb affectionately over the back of wooseok’s hand, “and because i like you very much, head boy.” 

his answer seems to please wooseok a lot, judging from the sheepish smile on his face. 

“11 points to gryffindor.” 

jinhyuk laughs. 

_extra, part a._

_(sometime after part ii.)_

it’s after a rather gruelling round of quidditch between slytherin and gryffindor that jinhyuk finally manages to breathe. it had been a close match, what with slytherin and gryffindor fighting for the championship for the sixth year in the row now. (gryffindor had won last year, slytherin the previous two years, gryffindor after that, slytherin after that, and gryffindor after that.) 

the referee, madam hooch, had just sounded the whistle signifying the end of the game, and jinhyuk carefully dismounts his broomstick. the second his feet touch the ground, the air rushes back into his lungs and he heaves a huge sigh of relief— gryffindor had won.

“and, that’s a wrap! gryffindor has won by a small margin, 50 points to 40 points. a tense, but gratifying match indeed.” it’s seungyoun’s voice that resounds throughout the stadium, as he speaks into the microphone to comment on the final scores. “slytherin has put up a very tough fight, but— and it pains me to say this as a slytherin myself— gryffindor’s chaser, lee jinhyuk, has definitely earned himself the title of star player with that final goal.” 

all of a sudden, jinhyuk is carried off his feet by a strong force, and for a moment, he’s worried he’s still on his broomstick. only, when he looks down, he realises that it’s none other than hangyul and seungwoo, his teammates, who are tossing him up in the air in celebration, cheering loudly. 

in a flurry, all seven players of gryffindor’s quidditch team are huddled together, cheering and some— yohan in particular— even crying tears of joy. it all feels like a dream, and jinhyuk barely even feels seungwoo’s hand around his shoulder when their captain shouts, “to jinhyuk. and, to gryffindor!”

“to gryffindor!” the rest of them echo. 

  
  
  


only a quarter before midnight, after a night of celebrations and victory, does jinhyuk slowly start to come down from the high of winning the quidditch championships. the night slows to a quiet sense of serenity as they head to the common room, seungwoo laughing as hangyul recounts how he had almost toppled off his broomstick trying to dodge a bludger earlier on. 

to their surprise, there’s a figure dressed in a lime green jumper and grey sweatpants seated on one of the couches when they enter the common room. jinhyuk recognises him instantly. 

“what’s the head boy doing in our common room?” yohan asks, evidently confused. his question startles wooseok, his eyes lifting from the book cradled in his lap as though he was so absorbed in the words that he wouldn’t have noticed they were there if not for yohan. he regains his composure fairly quickly though, offering the four of them a small smile. his eyes linger on jinhyuk. 

“nothing to worry about,” wooseok says, slowly getting up from his seat. “just doing my nightly rounds, making sure that everyone is safe and back in their rooms.” he walks over to them, and now that he’s illuminated by the warm fire burning in the crackling fireplace, jinhyuk sees that he isn’t wearing his glasses. of course, wooseok has always been handsome, but _this_ — bare-faced, double eyelids drooping slightly as a sign of how sleepy he is, pink lips curled into a soft and genuine smile. jinhyuk feels a swelling in his chest. 

“congratulations, by the way.” 

seungwoo nods, smiling back, “thank you.” and, with that, the three of them shuffle into their respective dorm rooms. jinhyuk hangs back a little, nervously glancing between wooseok and his friends, as if unsure of what excuse to give to his teammates. really, there isn’t much of a reason for him to speak to wooseok. 

“jinhyuk, you coming?” 

he clears his throat, vaguely gesturing to hangyul as he says, a little too loudly, “ _oh_. no, i have some...things to talk to wooseok about. head boy things. you guys go ahead.” 

they give him a quizzical look, but fortunately decide not to press jinhyuk about whatever ‘head boy things’ he had to ask wooseok about. and, shortly after, it’s just wooseok and him in the common room. 

“ _head boy things_?” wooseok echoes, teasing lilt in his voice. “doesn’t sound suspicious at all.” 

“shut up.”

quiet settles over them, and jinhyuk realises that maybe, it’s being with wooseok that keeps him grounded. he could spend hours up in the air, doing loop-de-loops on his broomstick, chasing after the quaffle, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins. but, in the few months that they’ve been seeing each other, jinhyuk has begun to feel a sense of calm whenever he’s with wooseok. it’s rare, given that they’re from different houses and that they only share potions class (and occasionally, flying classes when madam hooch feels like conducting a more interesting lesson by pitting slytherin and gryffindor against each other), but the small pockets of time that they manage to share, when it’s just both of them— they almost feel like fuel for jinhyuk, a time when he can recharge his energy. 

jinhyuk absentmindedly drags a finger along the smooth material of wooseok’s jumper, fiddling with the end of wooseok’s sleeve, “are you going to tell me why you’re here? or, were you really just doing your nightly patrol around the school?” 

wooseok hums, and he yawns softly into his palm before answering, “i don’t have to do rounds tonight. quidditch games end late, so they aren’t as strict about curfew.” 

“oh,” jinhyuk says. his fingers circle loosely round wooseok’s wrist, “so, you’re here to see me.” 

“correct.” 

a few more moments of silence, until wooseok says, “congrats on the win, you were really great up there.” now, jinhyuk has heard plenty of praise for his performance in the game, and rightly so, if he were to say so himself. he did do well, and he’s proud of it. but, hearing it from wooseok, maybe it means a little more than the rest of the praises he’d received. 

“you’re not bitter that slytherin lost?” jinhyuk jokes, expecting the signature roll of wooseok’s eyes in response. he was a slytherin after all, and the championship meant just as much to him as it did to every other wizard and witch. 

instead, he gets a quiet hum from the smaller boy. with a gentle shake, wooseok frees his hand from jinhyuk’s grasp, lifting it to cup jinhyuk’s cheek. _oh._ jinhyuk is positive that his heart nearly stops beating for a second, skipping a beat as wooseok’s eyes meet his. voice barely over a whisper, wooseok says, “close your eyes.” 

jinhyuk does. and, he feels it. a feather-like brush against his cheek, followed by a more deliberate peck— wooseok’s lips are soft, full and it’s such a small gesture, yet it feels so intimate that jinhyuk’s skin burns from the inside out. he opens his eyes when wooseok steps away, smirking his distinctly slytherin smirk, “what was that?” 

“a kiss on the cheek,” wooseok says simply. “you’ve earned it.” 

feigning indignance, jinhyuk sulks. “so, i have to _earn_ kisses now?” 

the smirk on wooseok’s face softens. he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, an indecipherable emotion shining in his eyes. this time, he doesn’t tell jinhyuk to close his eyes. he steps closer, craning his neck upwards as he presses his lips against jinhyuk’s other cheek, leaving a soft wet sound when he pulls away. it’s a little more hurried, a little less coordinated, but it leaves a warm feeling in jinhyuk’s chest just the same. 

“there. you didn’t earn that one,” wooseok says, and it might be a trick of the light, but jinhyuk swears that the tips of wooseok’s ears are a little more pink than they usually are. “i just felt like it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i initially wanted to center this whole au on the premise of rivalry between slytherin and gryffindor, and wooseok and jinhyuk having to keep their relationship a secret. (which is why there are hints of it here and there, though only if you squint maybe.) but, oh well, this is how it turned out instead. 
> 
> anyways, stan up10tion, they deserve so much better. also, all the x1 boys deserve the world. and, weishin rights. the end.


End file.
